


Third Date

by destielismylovesong



Series: First Date Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does a third date have significance in relation to showers?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Date

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/54216386126/first-date-second-date-inspired-by-x-we)

"We haven't even been on a third date, and you've already got me in the shower," Dean teases, reaching up to wipe off the soap bubbles on Castiel's forehead.

They're in the smallest shower on the planet, Castiel thinks as he presses a kiss to the inside of Dean's wrist before he moves to rinse the bubbles off his fingers. It's cramped, and they can barely move, but Castiel wouldn't want to be anywhere but here.

"Third date?" he asks in confusion. "Does a third date have significance in relation to showers?"

Dean laughs and rests his forehead on Castiel's. They had a long day, hell, a long  _week_ , and all he wanted was to return home with Cas and fall asleep together in his big bed. But after they'd finally killed the djinn and brought its young victim to the hospital, Castiel had insisted on staying in the area to check up on her the next day. Dean and Sam had made faces, assuring him that she'd be all right, but Castiel only had to look at Dean to get him to give in.

"Usually a third date means sex," Dean explains, his eyes smiling into Castiel's. Castiel grins. "We've already done that," he says smugly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Dean's neck. He knocks his hand into the shower head and curses as Dean laughs at him.

"This was your idea," Dean reminds him, and Castiel pouts and glares at him simultaneously. He pulls Cas in close, his arms around his waist, hands at his hips. He leans down to kiss the pout away, and Castiel sighs happily into Dean's mouth, rubbing two fingers at the nape of his neck in a slow pattern. 

"Cas," Dean moans, and Castiel kisses him, hard and hot, backing him into the shower wall, both of them cursing this time as the shower head smacks into them. They break away, laughing, happy to relax with each other after the stress of a hunt.

"This could be our third date," Castiel says thoughtfully, reaching up to nuzzle his nose against Dean's. He reaches for Dean's hands, finds them at his side, and tangles their fingers together, squeezing gently.

"Will you buy me dinner after?" Dean asks quietly, reveling in the feeling of Castiel's hands in his. Their lips meet for brief moments, over and over again in quick kisses, their soft breaths intermingling.

"Mmmm," Castiel responds finally, "if you give me one of your fake credit cards. I don't have one of my own." Dean laughs and Castiel smiles, and neither pay attention to the size of the shower as they come together for a long, slow kiss that weeps of love and knows nothing of a date number.


End file.
